camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camera and photography museums
List of camera and photography museums For further addresses please follow the link "international photography museum list ..." America }} USA * George Eastman House, 900 East Ave, Rochester, NY 14607 * Camera Heritage Museum, 1 W Beverley St. Staunton, Virginia 24401. Open Monday-Friday 9am-5pm and Saturday 9am-2pm. * California Museum of Photography, 3824 Main St., Riverside, CA 92501. Open Tuesday-Saturday, 12-5. * Argus Museum, 535 West William Street, Ann Arbor, Michigan, open Monday to Friday, 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. * New Mexico Museums * Casasola Museum/Museo Casasola, 2251 Calle de Santiago in Old Misilla, NM. :: Independent view of the US-México history, including the Mexican Revolution 1910 Review with more than 135,000 negatives. :: Casasola Museum es un museo independiente dedicado a promover ,archivar,preservar y exhibir las imágenes de las Américas desde EU(fotografías,películas,audiovisuales,pinturas,caricaturas,textos, ilustraciones y documentos de la historia del continente americano) :: * Texas Museums :: Casasola Museum/Museo Casasola, 617 Pancho Villa Street in El Paso, TX. :: Museo independiente,memoria colectiva activa.Después de 100 años del inicio de la Revolución Mexicana de 1910 esta fue convertida, por la historia oficial, en una película muda que ya nadie quiere ver o tratar de entender.El Museo Casasola/Casasola Museum exhibe la historia del México invisible, el México de la desigualdad y el México empobrecido con más de 135,000 imágenes de sus colecciones,Siglos de Vecindad: Años de Realidad, pertenecientes a 4 generaciones de exelentes fotógrafos.Además de la colección:Historia Gráfica de las migraciones a EU. :: * Wisconsin Museums :: HH Bennett Studio, 215 Broadway in Wisconsin Dells, WI. ::Photography museum dedicated to H.H. Bennett, the landscape photographer who made Wisconsin Dells a famous tourist destination. Visitors explore his original restored 19th century studio, see his original cameras and equipment, and view his captivating images. Museum is a state historic site operated by the Wisconsin Historical Society. Mexico * Museo de la Fotografía, Fototeca Nacional, Casasola s/n, Exconvento de San Francisco, Col. Centro, C.P. 42050. Pachuca, Hgo Canada }} * Musée Populaire de la Photographie, 217, rue Brock, Drummondville (Québec) * Canadian Museum of Contemporary Photography, Ottawa * Sherman Hines Museum of Photography, Liverpool, Nova Scotia Argentina * Museo Fotográfico Simik, Av. Frederico Lacroze 3901, Buenos Aires * Museo Fotográfico y Archivo Histórico "Adolfo Alexander", Buenos Aires Brazil * Museu da Fotografia de Curitiba, R. Presidente Carlos Cavalcanti, 533, Centro, Curitiba, CEP: 80020280 Europe/Africa Austria * WESTLICHT - Schauplatz für Fotografie a photography institution with gallery and camera exhibition; Westbahnstraße 40, 1070 Vienna Belgium * FotoMuseum, Antwerpen Czech Republic * Narodni Muzeum Fotografie, Jindřichův Hradec Estonia * Fotomuuseum (site in Estonian), a camera museum; Raekoja t. 4/6, Tallinn 10146 Germany * Museum für Photographie, Helmstedter Str. 1, 38102 Braunschweig * Museum für Fotografie, Jebenstrasse 2, Berlin }} Camera museums * Deutsches Film- und Fototechnik Museum, Weinstrasse 33, 67146 Deidesheim * Kamera- und Foto-Museum, Gottschalkstraße 9, 04316 Leipzig Small camera museums * Photohistorisches Museum, Uhingen, opening time 2nd Wednesday of month in the evening * Zeiler Fotomuseum, Schulring 2, 97475 Zeil am Main * Fotomuseum Görlitz, Löbauer Straße 7, 02826 Görlitz * Dr. Robert Gerlich Museum, Burg 1, D-84489 Burghausen * Kameramuseum des Kulturring Heuchelheim-Kinzenbach e.V., Wilhelmstr. 36, Heuchelheim-Kinzenbach, Tel. 0641-62394 (call necessary, no regular opening times) Photographic film museum * http://filmmuseum.kulturserver-san.de/ and http://www.ifm-wolfen.de/Service/service.htm: Industrie- und Filmmuseum Wolfen, Chemiepark Bitterfeld-Wolfen, Areal A, OT Wolfen, Bunsenstr. 4, 06766 Bitterfeld-Wolfen (former Agfa/Orwo factory) Photography departments of technical museums * Technische Sammlungen, Junghansstraße 1-3 (Ernemann buildings), 01277 Dresden, collection Photographie und Kinematographie and exhibition Heinrich Ernemann. Fotoindustrie und Bilderwelten (exhibition opens 14. June 2007) * Deutsches Museum, Museumsinsel 1, 80538 München, exhibition Foto+Film (opens 7. May 2007) * Optisches Museum, Carl-Zeiss-Platz 12, 07743 Jena * Deutsches Technikmuseum, Berlin (DTMB), Trebbiner Str. 9, 10963 Berlin-Kreuzberg (History of foto technology) * Optik Industrie Museum Rathenow, Kulturzentrum Rathenow GmbH, Märkischer Platz 3, 14712 Rathenow France * Musée français de la photographie, 78, rue de Paris, 91570 Bièvres * Musée Nicéphore Niépce, 28, Quai des Messageries, 71100 Chalon sur Saône * Musée de la Photographie, Charleroi }} Greece * Thessaloniki Museum of Photography Great Britain * Fox Talbot Museum, Lacock Abbey, Chippenham, Wiltshire, SN15 2LG, England * Camera Museum, 44 Museum Street, London, WC1A 1LY, England Photography departments of technical museums * Photography Department of the National Media Museum; Bradford, BD1 1NQ * Camera Gallery at the Manchester Museum of Science and Industry, Liverpool Road, Castlefield, Manchester M3 4FP, UK Italy * Museo Nazionale Alinari della Fotografia MNAF , Firenze * Musei Lodi, Cavenago d'Adda * Museo Fotografia Contemporanea, Milano Netherlands * Fotografica museum Doesburg (in Dutch), Meipoortstraat 59, 6981 DJ Doesburg Poland * Muzeum Historii Fotografii (Photography History Museum), Józefitów 16, 30-045 Kraków Portugal * Museu da imagem, Braga * Casa Estúdio Carlos Relvas, Lg. D. Manuel I, 2150-128 Golegã * Centro Português de Fotografia, Cadeia da Relação , Porto * Museu Vicentes, Funchal, Madeira Russia * People's museum of KMZ`s history, company culture building "Salyut", Krasnogorsk, see http://www.zenit-foto.ru/index.php?show=text&cat=about&id=3&m=2 Spain * Photomuseum, Zarautz (Basque Country) Sweden * Fotografiska Museet, Stockholm Switzerland * Swiss Camera Museum, Vevey South Africa * Bensusan Museum of Photography, MuseuMAfricA, 121 Bree Street, Newtown, Johannesburg Australasia Japan * Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography * Machida City Museum of Photography, concentrating on photographs by Akiyama Shōtarō * Irie Taikichi Memorial Museum of Photography Nara City, concentrating on photographs by Irie Taikichi * Shoji Ueda Museum of photography, concentrating on photographs by Ueda Shōji * Kiyosato Museum of Photographic Arts * Shiro Shirahata Photo Gallery, concentrating on works by Shirahata Shirō * Ken Domon Museum of Photography * JCII Photo Salon, see below (JCII Camera Museum) }} Camera museums * JCII Camera Museum, JCII Ichiban-cho Bldg., Ichiban-chō 25, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo 102-0082 Japan * Pentax Camera Museum, 321-4292 Tochigi-ken Haga-gun Mashiko-machi Hanawa 858, Japan (〒321-4292 栃木県芳賀郡益子町塙858) * Fukuoka camera museum HONG KONG F11 FOTO MUSEUM Located in Yuk Sau Street, F11 Foto Museum occupies a three-storey Art Deco building lovingly restored to reveal its original grandeur. F11 is a non-profit private museum dedicated to the promotion of photography and heritage conservation. Exhibitions, guided tours and other education-related regularly take place at F11. Korea * Korea Camera Museum Ansan-si gyeonggi-do korea Malaysia Asia Camera Museum Asia Camera Museum Penang, Opening in Penang on 15 January 2014. Explore more than 1000 cameras and photographic accessories that you may never seen before. Philippines Galleria Taal This ancestral home of the Ilagan-Barrion family now showcases descendant Mr. Manny Inumerable’s impressive camera collection and photographs, some dating back to the 1800’s. China * Lishui Photography Museum of China Israel * Tel Hai Museum of Photography Australia * Michaels World Famous Camera Museum, Level 1, Cnr Elizabeth & Lonsdale Streets, Melbourne Experience a unique journey through time with an inspiring self tour of michaels world-famous camera museum! Cameras and photographic equipment have been part of the Michaels family business since 1928. At that time, michaels was primarily a pharmacy combined with a small range of photographic equipment. The camera collection began in a modest way during the 1950's. michaels began operating as a specialty camera store in 1975. Due to the imposed import restrictions following World War II, the number of cameras obtainable for resale were severely limited. The museum consists of more than 8000 pieces (there are approximately 2,500 on display), of which about 3000 are cameras ranging from subminiature to 12x15 inches in size. Many of the cameras date back to the late 1880's through to recent times, and include early digital cameras. The museum also features lenses, movie cameras, movie and still projectors, darkroom equipment, including enlargers; flash equipment; films and plates. You can also take a virtual tour - follow this link http://www.michaels.com.au/virtual_tour/ and select Camera Museum from the drop down menu. * Australian Centre for Photography, 257 Oxford Street, Paddington NSW 2021 Other camera museum lists * international photography museum list of International Center of Photography * Camerapedia link list, online museums * 4 Japanese Photography Museums, article of Photobibliothek Switzerland * selection of Photography Museums and Collections * India Vintage Camera Museum http://indiaphotoarchive.wordpress.com/vintage-camera-museum/ * Erna Rubin Online Museum of Photography http://www.ernarubin.org/family_history/museum_photography.html Category:Institutions Category:India